


Закажи мне шкаф до Нарнии

by Luchenza



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только глупые люди говорят, что в университете больше нет места фантастическим историям и сказкам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закажи мне шкаф до Нарнии

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/gifts).



– …А потом я вошёл в… гм, шкаф и попал в Нарнию. Хотя сложно сказать «вошёл», на самом деле я врезался в столб на своей пространственно-временной машине, шкаф немного помяло, но эти старые волшебные шкафы, о! Они выдержат прямой удар самолёта! И не так важно, что самолёты не слишком часто врезаются в шкафы.   
Доктор с громким прихлёбыванием отпил из своего стаканчика и скорчил смешную рожу, высунув на секунду обожжённый язык.  
– И так далее. Вот поэтому от меня отказались три преподавателя – все жалуются, что написание диплома у меня всегда превращается в цирк. Хотя я люблю цирк. А ты?  
Ривер смотрела на него, вежливо приподняв брови. Доктор, нисколько не смущаясь, отодвинул в сторону её пустой стаканчик из-под эспрессо и стащил с тарелки второй пончик.   
– Спасибо за пончик, – сказал он, едва успев доесть, и резко поднялся. – И за уши, – он показал пальцами на свои и улыбнулся широкой улыбкой инфантильного эксцентрика. – За то, что меня слушала.   
Доктор развернулся и стал пробиваться к двери. Студенты заполняли маленькое помещение кафе, колокольчик звенел не прекращая. Обеденный перерыв – это маленькое стихийное бедствие.   
Ривер смотрела на удаляющуюся спину Доктора, и по её прежде бесстрастному лицу скользнула тень ответной игривой улыбки. Смахнув крошки, Ривер побарабанила пальцами по столику. Нет, всё-таки стоит спросить.  
– Эй, фескообразный! – окликнула она Доктора. – А почему тебя так прозвали? Доктором.  
Он просиял, словно этот вопрос был лучшим из всех, что ему задавали.  
– Декан пошутил в духе, что если я смогу заставить всех научных руководителей отказаться от меня, то автоматически получу степень доктора, перескочив через магистратуру, – ответил он громко, чтобы перекричать шум толпы, и подмигнул.   
Ривер проводила взглядом его долговязую фигуру и, забывшись, попыталась отпить из пустого стаканчика.

***  
 _Правило 1: Доктор всегда лжёт._

После нескольких бесед в кафе и пары встреч в коридорах университета Ривер поняла, что Доктор никогда не говорит правды. По крайней мере полной. Все его истории, правдоподобные и не очень, были для него, похоже, своеобразным спортом и вместе с тем придавали его личности невероятное по силе обаяние. Гуманитарный факультет едва ли не полным девичьим составом млел, но Ривер до этого дела не было. Ривер пыталась завлечь Доктора в свои собственные сети, в которых уже трепыхалась дюжина рыб с её факультета. Одним больше, одним меньше…  
– Привет, сладкий, – бросила она Доктору, мягко уводя его в сторону от лестницы, и протянула руку ладонью вверх. – Конспект?  
Доктор хлопнул по её ладони собственной:  
– Отвёртка? – вторил он ей, залихватски поправляя новый головной убор.  
На этот раз на его макушке была не феска, а ковбойская шляпа, но в кои-то веки он вписывался в окружающий его мир. Близился Хэллоуин, и стетсон* Доктора теперь во много раз уступал ядерного цвета парикам ведьм всех мастей.   
Ривер нагнулась над сумкой, незаметно скорчив гримасу.  
– Подстроечная**, как и просил. Ты точно уверен, что у тебя сломался именно шкаф?  
Он словно и не заметил иронии.  
– Тумбочка. Очень чувствительное оборудование, заметь.   
Воцарившаяся после обмена тишина была бы неловкой, если бы не громкий трёп многочисленных студентов, столпившихся у поточной аудитории. Лекции мадам Ковариан всегда были запоминающимися во всех смыслах этого слова, их мало кто пропускал.  
Доктор положил отвёртку в шляпу и снова нахлобучил её на голову, а потом энергично кивнул, зачем-то пожав руку Ривер. Его руки словно находились в вечном движении вокруг орбиты его нескладного тела, подумалось ей.  
– Археологи, – вдруг ни с того ни с сего сказал он, – терпеть не могу археологов! Не принимай близко к сердцу, – он глянул на неё, – но вечно они понимают всё неправильно.   
Доктор снова пожал её руку и стал быстрым шагом подниматься по лестнице, потрясая в воздухе кулаками.  
– Мой инерционный гаситель! Молотком! – громко возмущался он, не обращая внимания на отшатывающихся студентов.  
Ривер открыла конспекты Доктора уже в библиотеке и после получасовой попытки разобрать написанное поняла, что идея молотка, прикладываемого к макушке Доктора, кажется ей невероятно привлекательной.

***  
 _Правило 2: см. правило 1._

То, что у Доктора нет имени, фамилии и дома, Ривер поняла уже позднее. Его студенческий был чист, как головы одногруппников перед экзаменом. «Tabula rasa»***, – размышляла она вслух, меря шагами комнату, а соседка по комнате Эми в ответ на это загадочно пожимала плечами, переворачивая очередную страницу книги про римских легионеров. Ривер подозревала, что ей просто пофиг.  
Пропажу студенческого Доктор в лучшем случае обнаружит в понедельник – кому нужна эта бесполезная корочка на выходных? Ривер хлопнула в ладоши, не заметив, что воспроизводит жест Доктора, и ухмыльнулась. Скоро мы всё про тебя узнаем, сладкий.   
Проследить за ним было сложнее, чем казалось: Доктор был везде и всюду. В один момент времени он умудрялся перекинуться парой слов с приятелями, сбегать за рожком мороженого, вернуться под руку с девушкой, которую только что встретил, и тут же унестись в библиотеку. Он был постоянно на виду, всем своим поведением опровергая окружающую его таинственность.   
Простой парень из ниоткуда.   
Ривер надоело играть в эти игры, и она нажала на велосипедный звонок, одновременно решительно надавив на педали. Доктор на полном ходу обернулся и приветственно махнул рукой.  
– Рад тебя видеть, – сказал он, и Ривер, глядя на него, поняла, что да, действительно рад. Она приставила к его груди палец на манер пистолета.  
– Выкладывай свои секреты, – потребовала она с шутливой угрозой в голосе. С Доктором было невозможно говорить серьёзно.  
– А то что? – спросил он с искренним интересом.  
– А то выдам всем твою маленькую тайну со студенческим.  
Доктор похлопал себя по карманам пиджака и вздохнул. Он немного помолчал, обошёл вокруг лужи, рассматривая в ней своё мутное отражение, и повернулся к заходящему солнцу. Ривер ждала, опираясь локтем на свой велосипед.  
– Всё дело в том, – наконец начал он, – что я изобрёл машину времени. Через шестьдесят лет от этого года, то есть… ну, сама понимаешь. Провёл целый десяток успешных испытаний, всё было просто отлично! А потом меня закинуло в это время. Сломалась одна маленькая деталька, и мне пришлось задержаться, поэтому я решил слиться с толпой и поступил второй раз в университет.  
В его рассказе что-то не складывалось – наверное, всё. Ривер решила начать с менее очевидных вопросов, чтобы сбить его с толку. В ней медленно росла злость.  
– И почему гуманитарный факультет, а не естественные науки?   
Доктор обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
– Люблю истории, – просто ответил он. – Новую жизнь надо и начинать по-новому. А ты бы так не хотела?  
Ривер вспомнила их первый разговор и вопрос про цирк, произнесённый с теми же интонациями.   
– Нет, – ответила она, – я не люблю цирк.  
Она ещё успела увидеть его озадаченное лицо, пока разворачивала велосипед. Доктор смотрел ей вслед, нервно потирая руки, и вдруг, хлопнув себя по лбу, сложил ладони рупором:  
– Ривер! Я знаю про твои опыты, но я не шучу! Честное слово!  
Она резко затормозила.   
– Кто тебе сказал? – крикнула она.  
Выражение лица Доктора в сумерках было совершенно нечитаемым.  
– Ты!  
Драматический момент был слегка подпорчен сердитым «Хватит орать!», донёсшимся со второго этажа дома. Ривер на секунду прикрыла глаза.  
– Ты меня заинтриговал, – произнесла она, быстро подходя к Доктору и ведя за руль велосипед. – Я хочу увидеть твою машину времени. Сейчас.  
Доктор кивнул и поднял вверх палец.  
– Наконец-то правильные слова, – одобрительно сказал он.

***  
 _Правило 3: кто-то ещё верит, что не см. правила 1 и 2?_

– Титановый ускоритель! И почему мне это в голову не пришло? – Ривер с досадой поцокала языком и отложила в сторону очередную деталь из наполовину разобранной панели. – А это что?  
Доктор озабоченно вертелся вокруг запчастей, словно опасаясь, что при повторной сборке часть из них так и останется лежать на полу.  
– Извини, но этот металл в твоём времени ещё не открыт, – он вежливо, но твёрдо вытянул продолговатую штуковину из её пальцев. – О, я могу рассказать историю, как я её достал! Это удивительная история. Она в себя включает говорящий кактус, две вывернутые из патронов лампочки и… ты не слушаешь, – разочарованно протянул он.  
Ривер держала в руках моток верёвки и смотрела на него с недоумением.  
– Зачем это?  
Несколько раздражённый Доктор отнял верёвку и положил в потайной ящик.  
– Бывают сложные дни, – с неохотой признался он. – Буксир и всякое такое.  
– Как долго ты её собирал? – Ривер обвела взглядом машину. Шкаф как шкаф, разве что немного больше. Сказки о Нарнии в дипломе начинали обретать смысл.  
– Я использовал твою как прототип, так что не очень долго на самом-то деле. Представляешь моё удивление, когда я случайно нашёл тебя здесь? Я сказал себе: «Ага, вот оно, Доктор! Так я и встретил Ривер!». Ты мне никогда не говорила, как мы познакомились в твоём прошлом. Потом мы будем испытывать машину вместе, а может, однажды улетим в космос. Не знаю, как это, я ещё не пробовал. Ты и я, время и пространство, – говорил он, а Ривер казалось, что эти слова он снял у неё с языка. Но не сейчас, а немного позже. Она осознала, что наконец-то действительно верит Доктору.  
– Ну так что? – явно нервничая, спросил он, самым внимательным образом изучая механическое содержимое полок. – Испытаем её? Я закончил ремонт ещё с месяц назад, машина теперь как новенькая, – он любовно похлопал шкаф по полировке и закрыл скрипучую дверцу. – Разве что смазать надо, – Доктор подёргал дверцу, вслушиваясь в издаваемые ей немелодичные звуки.  
– Неужели Ривер из твоего времени способна на этот вопрос ответить отказом? Только не говори мне, что я так изменилась.  
Он рассмеялся.  
– Нет, не способна. Но понимаешь, я обязан был спросить, ведь людям всегда есть, что терять. Просто бросить всё, схватить волшебника за край его расцвеченного звёздами плаща и уйти в другой мир – такое бывает обычно лишь в сказках.  
– Я археолог, сладкий. И фанатик своего дела. Мой научный интерес как-нибудь переживёт без чашки утреннего кофе и соседки с её книгой про римских легионеров. А ты похож на волшебника, – добавила она. – Если бы волшебники жили в наши дни, они бы выглядели как ты.  
Доктор провёл рукой по волосам.  
– Я не понял, польстила ты моему стилю или нет, но я оптимист и верю в лучшее. Ну что, давай соберём её обратно.  
Спустя полчаса Ривер прощальным взором окинула пустую комнату нежилого дома, где стояла машина времени Доктора. Они встали на нижнюю полку между двумя вешалками. «Это стабилизаторы», – пояснял ей Доктор, закрепляя на вешалках провода. В его руках был пульт от телевизора с большой красной кнопкой с надписью «Power».   
– Обожаю большие красные кнопки, – сказал он доверительно и нажал на неё. Шкаф затрясло, залихорадило, повеяло холодом, а потом резко стало жарко, и машина вдруг замерла, натужно скрипя.   
– Кажется, мы прибыли, – почему-то шёпотом произнёс Доктор. – Я пойду первым, держись за мной, – он протянул Ривер пульт от телевизора, потом им же постучал по своей голове с сумасшедшей улыбкой и положил его на полку выше, предлагая Ривер пустую ладонь.  
– Первым? Ну уж нет, – Ривер взяла протянутую ей руку. Прежде чем открыть дверь, она подумала, схватила Доктора за рукав и поцеловала в подбородок, а потом встала на цыпочки и на мгновение нежно соприкоснулась с Доктором губами. Отчего-то он не выглядел удивлённым. Ривер подняла брови и толкнула дверь шкафа.  
– О боги, спойлеры. Лучше я ни о чём не буду спрашивать, – сказала она и, увлекая Доктора за собой, шагнула в будущее.  
Будущее перед ней предстало в виде фонарного столба посреди густого зелёного леса, а рядом со столбом стоял, округлив глаза, самый настоящий фавн. Доктор застенчиво одёрнул твидовый пиджак со звёздами на подкладке и спрятал поглубже во внутренний карман волшебную подстроечную отвёртку.

**Author's Note:**

> * Стетсон – ковбойская шляпа.  
> ** Подстроечная отвёртка предназначена для настройки чувствительной аппаратуры.  
> *** Tabula rasa – лат., букв. «выскобленная доска», чистая доска, на которой еще ничего не написано и можно писать все, что угодно. Здесь употреблено в переносном смысле.


End file.
